


Roadtrip

by thecattydddy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Roadtrip, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecattydddy/pseuds/thecattydddy
Summary: This is the scene we missed between the Pentagon and arriving at the plane that would take them to Paris.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was thinking about writing an AU where Peter kinda comes along with them instead of staying behind in Days Of Future Past and then following Erik into all of the stuff that happens afterwards, so here is a warm-up I decided to do to get into the mindset for that.

Peter gently tapped out a rhythm on the window, a song playing over and over through his mind at several times it's normal speed, though it seemed perfectly normal from the speedster's perspective. He busied himself with watching the passing scenery. That, at least, bored him slower than the otherwise silent occupants of the car.

"Stop that." Peter glanced sideways at the man sitting to his left. The Beast, better known as _Hank_ , was eying his fingers with a touch of annoyance seeping across his features. A smirk tugged at Peter's lips before he started up the tapping with a renewed vigor. This was _definitely_ more entertaining than watching trees stroll by.

"I said _stop it_!" Hank hissed, again, this time loud enough for the two in the front seats to hear as well. For most of the ride, the two men had seemed to be content brooding over the other and dampening the atmosphere of the whole car, but it seemed nothing could cure resentment quite like a paternal instinct.

"What's going on back there?" Charles questioned, peering in his rearview mirror at the two of them.

"I dunno," Peter shrugged, innocently, "He just started yelling at me out of nowhere."

"I did not!" Hank objected, sharply. He stared back in the mirror at Charles, hoping to earn some sympathy from his long time mentor and idol. "He's purposefully trying to annoy me."

"Hank, this is beneath you," Charles scolded. The scientist stared in disbelief, but when Charles showed no sign of backing down, he huffed and slumped back in his seat in defeat. Peter was content for a few seconds, happily relishing in his victory, but that quickly grew dull and he took to annoying the other, again.

With a yawn, Peter stretched as far as his arms would go, nailing Hank painfully in the side in the process. It took all the speedster's self-control not to break out in a grin when Hank yelled out.

"Oh, what is it, now?" Charles sighed, looking like the poster boy of being tired.

"He just elbowed me!" Hank stated, gesturing vaguely at the silver-haired teen.

"I'm trying to drive up here," Charles said, his knuckles white with how tightly he was gripping the steering wheel. "Logan. Do something about them."

"'M sleeping," the Canadian replied, his voice slurred with faux slumber. That had been the straw that broke the camel's back and Peter's pokerface wavered, a snicker passing quickly between his teeth.

"Now he's laughing at me!" Hank cried out, fed up with the unfairness of the situation.

"Did not!" Peter schooled his expression back, mirroring Hank's betrayal with some of his own. "That's just how I breathe!"

"It is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

Erik, having somehow managed to ignore this whole incident up until this point by rubbing softly at his temple, eventually lost out as well. The frame of the car began to rattle and he turned to glare at the squabbling mutants. "If you do not cease your bickering, so help me we will turn this car around-"

"Ha!" Charles interrupted the threat before it could take place, surprising the magnokinetic, "Where exactly would we turn around to, Erik? Go back to the Pentagon? Trust me, I would be the _first_ to put you back in the box you came from, but unfortunately there is no way we can do that."

"The reality of the threat is not the point of it, Charles." Erik turned back to face his old friend, brow furrowed in annoyance. "It's simply a means to keep the children from fighting among themselves."

"Yes, because that's what you're all about, isn't it?" Charles shot back. "Threats and killing and making _my_ job so much harder! Is it too much to ask for a _peaceful_ solution before you go off, powers-blazing?!"

The two went back and forth, completely forgetting about the origin of their disagreement. With the threat of death or something worse momentarily distracted, Peter had no qualms with being forthright with his annoying behavior. "I'm not touching you."

"Stop this!" Hank screeched. With his other two forms of aid out of commission, Hank turned to look at the dozing man on his left. "Logan! Do something!"

"M'still sleeping," he returned, making it quite obvious he wasn't about to do anything either.

"I'm not touching youuuu~!"

"Stop it!"

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if it looks kinda funny. My computer has disappeared so I'm stuck to posting strictly on mobile, for the time being.


End file.
